


【moonsun】非典型ABO

by Makino_Hitomi



Category: Mamamoo, moonsun - Fandom
Genre: ABO, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makino_Hitomi/pseuds/Makino_Hitomi
Summary: 非典型ABO：A有发情期，O没有。发情期的Alpha会变得极度缺乏安全感，需要伴侣时刻陪在身边，情况严重的Alpha会筑巢。
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 43





	【moonsun】非典型ABO

**Author's Note:**

> #短小脑洞速打  
> #感谢提问箱点梗的朋友  
> #非典型ABO⚠️  
> #星A容O⚠️  
> #ooc属于我  
> #不妥会删

【现在同事1就算我不在家，也要到我家去，到底why】

您瞧瞧，这说的是人话吗？

我为什么到你家来你不知道？

文星伊一想这茬就气得想哭，胡乱抹了把脸， 抬手按了金容仙的家门密码。

早上吃下的抑制片已经失效，热气在体内盘旋蒸腾，烧得她头晕脑胀。

轻车熟路走进金容仙的房间，扑上床缩成一团。

“呜…”

容为什么还不回来，她是不是忘了自家Alpha的发情期了。

文星伊含着眼泪委屈地抱紧了金容仙的被子，嗅着上边恋人的味道。

不够。

她跌跌撞撞爬下床去开衣柜，把衣服统统抱出来扔到床上堆在一起，几件属于她的衣服被捡出来胡乱丢在地上，随后Alpha整个人埋了进去。

直到被恋人那淡淡的木质香气包围，Alpha才找回了些许安全感。

可终究是饮鸩止渴，现在的她想要的是恋人更直接的安抚。

算起来两个人已经很久没做了，发情期来势汹汹，身体里的燥热似乎要熔断理智，体力极速消耗，脑神经正随着脉搏一跳一跳的痛。

好累，连动一动手指都觉得费劲。

被情欲折磨个够呛的文星伊从床头摸出上次剩的抑制剂，找准了血管，颤颤巍巍给自己补了一针。

针头抽出来时带了一串血珠，挂在手臂上来不及擦，文星伊勉勉强强伸手按住针孔止血。

姐姐还没回来。

恋人的味道过于使人安心，也无时无刻不在撩拨着Alpha的脆弱神经。

“呜…姐姐…”

Alpha的啜泣在安静的卧室里格外明显，抑制剂注射下去仅仅一个小时就失效了，那种燥热卷土重来，占据了整个身体。

对姐姐的思念促使她摸出手机想要给姐姐发些什么，颤抖的手敲敲打打，又全部删掉。

不想影响姐姐工作。

可是好想姐姐。

双腿难耐地夹着被子磨蹭，文星伊清楚的感受到下身腺体逐渐充血胀大。

“嗯…”

思绪开始游离，淡淡的香气钻入鼻腔，文星伊想象着以前姐姐的动作，伸手探上自己鼓胀的腺体。

姐姐会拥抱她，吻她的额头，她们还会接吻，直到她喘不过气。

姐姐会带着她的手一起覆上腺体，在她想要缩回手的时候在耳边轻声叫她乖一点。

“姐姐…姐姐…容…”

快感一波一波袭来，可是不管文星伊如何刺激腺体，却总是感觉少了些什么，迟迟无法高潮。

“飘里？”

金容仙工作结束回到家里，房子里充斥着她的Alpha的味道。

以往清甜略微带着一丝酸涩的柑橘调信息素此时却充满侵略性，金容仙立刻意识到Alpha的发情期提前了。

卧室像是遭了贼，她想想也知道是极度缺乏安全感的Alpha在筑巢。

但是面前的场景让金容仙呼唤恋人的声音都迟疑的变了调。

——年下恋人正呢喃着她的名字自慰。

“飘…里？”

缺失的东西被填补上，年下Alpha在听到恋人声音的那一刻终于高潮。

年下Alpha抬起头，眼泪不要钱一样砸下来。

她的容终于回来了。

顾不上自慰被发现的羞耻，Alpha鼻尖通红，抽抽噎噎伸手讨要抱抱。

年上恋人似乎还没有从刚刚的场景里回神，而年下已经呜呜哭出声来。

“呜…你抱抱我…”

看着Alpha脆弱的模样，金容仙赶忙上前把人搂进怀里顺毛。

“你怎么才回来…你是不是不爱我了…”

明明是你发情期提前了，过两天的我可是什么通告都没有。

金容仙心里想着，却不敢说。

发情期的Alpha粘人又脆弱敏感，听到这话说不定要哭到缺氧。

文星伊伸手撕了金容仙的气味阻隔贴。

金容仙的信息素是极为冷淡的木质调，却是勾起文星伊欲望，让Alpha上瘾的毒，文星伊抱着她不肯撒手。

“想要姐姐。”

顺了毛的文星伊开始撒娇，用湿漉漉的眸子可怜兮兮地看着金容仙，向她发出最直接的邀请。

“姐姐，可以吗？”

难道她还能说不可以吗？

金容仙在她面前一件件脱去衣物，露出结实的手臂与腹肌，文星伊坐在床上仰头直勾勾地看她，眼睛亮晶晶的。

想起之前姐姐在夏威夷拍的照片，颜色土气的泳衣在姐姐身上也十分好看，身体线条被勾勒出来，引了许多粉丝尖叫。

Alpha的占有欲使她恨不得给这样的姐姐藏起来。

但这样赤裸着的姐姐只有她能看到，诱人又色气，只有她能拥有这样的姐姐。

想到这里，Alpha的腺体不受控制又挺立了起来。

估摸着Alpha已经没有做前戏的耐心了，金容仙从柜子里摸出润滑剂，在Alpha的注视下涂在了私密处。

两根手指携了微凉的润滑剂缓缓扩张着甬道，金容仙望向文星伊，伸舌舔过唇角。

Alpha呼吸都要停滞了，姐姐分明是在故意诱惑她。

金容仙跨坐在文星伊身上，扶着她的腺体缓缓坐下去。

许久没做过的身体并不是很适应，金容仙皱了眉，却还是尽力上下挺动着腰肢。

看着这样的姐姐，Alpha忍不住又要哭出来。

她怎么舍得让姐姐难受。

她翻身撑在金容仙上方，目光描摹着姐姐的眉眼，眼泪落在金容仙的脸颊上。

金容仙伸手去拭小年下的眼泪，却越拭越多。

“好啦，别哭啦。”

她拍拍小年下，示意她可以动一动。

文星伊固执的不肯，低头索吻，又伸手去在金容仙的乳尖打转，直到感受到甬道内里分泌出更多的润滑，她才浅浅地动了动。

金容仙攀了她的脖颈，微微施力，Alpha顺从地低了头。

“星伊，快一点。给我。”

Alpha努力压抑着发情期的燥热，在听到姐姐的话之后不由自主地挺了腰，想要独占姐姐的念头又冒了出来。

姐姐毫不克制的呻吟刺激着她，Alpha红了眼，在姐姐身上留下一个又一个属于自己的印记。

Omega的身体敏感得很，很快就在Alpha不知收敛的动作里被送上高潮。

文星伊被Omega高潮时甬道的收缩刺激得脊椎都跟着发麻，咬牙退出来，腿根抽搐着射在了Omega小腹。

文星伊看着姐姐身上斑驳的红痕，还有属于自己的液体，弄脏了姐姐的罪恶感让她鼻子一酸险些又要哭出来。

姐姐跑了一天的通告，又被自己折腾一通，困倦得睁不开眼。

她抽出湿纸巾替姐姐清理干净，又钻进姐姐怀里，用鼻尖去蹭她的下巴。

实在是太喜欢姐姐了。

“晚安，容。”

end.


End file.
